The present disclosure relates to an open-type induction motor, and more particularly, to an open type induction motor in which a rotor has a structure allowing air to flow therein, thus enhancing cooling efficiency of the rotor and a stator.
An induction motor includes a shaft supporting a rotor, the rotor rotatably supported by the shaft, a stator positioned to face the rotor and generating magnetism to enable the rotor to rotate, a frame press-fitting the stator to protect and support the stator, brackets fastened to front and rear sides of the frame, an inlet formed in the front bracket to allow ambient air to be drawn therethrough, an outlet formed in the rear bracket to outwardly discharge air drawn through the inlet, and a ventilation fan installed within the rear bracket rotating to intake and discharge air to decrease an internal temperature of the frame
When power is applied, the rotor supported by the shaft rotates at high speed, due to magnetism generated by the stator, driving the induction motor.
Here, since the rotor rotates, an internal temperature of the induction motor increases.
Thus, in order to cool the interior of the induction motor, a ventilation fan provided within the rear bracket of the frame is driven to allow ambient air to be drawn in through the inlet formed in the front bracket and pass between the rotor and the stator.
After ambient air is drawn in according to the rotation of the ventilation fan and passes between the rotor and the stator to decrease an increased internal temperature of the inductor motor, the air is outwardly discharged through the outlet formed in the rear bracket of the frame according to the continuous rotation of the ventilation fan, thus allowing for a continuous high output of the induction motor.
The open-type inductor motor is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-0036665.
However, in the related art open-type induction motor, since air only flows in an axial direction through a ventilation hole penetrating through the rotor in the axial direction and the space between the rotor and the stator, cooling efficiency of the rotor and the stator is low.
In addition, since the related art open-type induction motor requires the ventilation fan to enable ambient air to be introduced to the rotor and the stator, high manufacturing costs are incurred, and mechanical loss is generated due to driving of the ventilation fan, reducing efficiency of the motor.